(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display that is capable of being driven with dimming driving by considering data of an entire panel, and reducing a cost and steps of a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is disposed therebetween, and shows an image by applying a voltage to a field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, which determines alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light.
Since such a liquid crystal display is not self-emissive, a light source is required. In this case, the light source may be a separately provided artificial light source or a natural light source. The artificial light source used in the liquid crystal display includes a light emitting diode (“LED”), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), and an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”).
A dimming driving method that controls the amount of light of a light source considering luminance of an image in order to minimize power consumption and prevent reduction of contrast ratio (“CR”) of the image has been developed.
Also, it is difficult to drive the liquid crystal display with one signal controller according to a recent trend of a high resolution and a high refresh rate of the panel such that a method using a plurality of signal controllers has been considered.
When driving the liquid crystal display by using a plurality of signal controllers, dimming driving considering the data of the entire panel is difficult.
Also, a light source driver is also required because of the number of the signal controllers such that the cost is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.